I'll always remember
by Falcon Wisps
Summary: Nohiro's reflections towards Rune...((oh so fluffy))


Found this in my comp Oo;; It's so old! I wrote it months ago OO;; I guess that means that the next chappie of GMGR is later then I thought ;; I'm almost done with it...dun worry. ONE SHOT! ...I think. I love Nohiro/Rune sighs  
  
Based on true events from my life thus far I decided to make a nice angsty fic :D Yay for me. Hope you like it!  
  
::Declaimer:: I do not own Dragon Knights  
  
It's hard sometimes.  
  
It seems like only yesterday that we were so close to each other. Wait, it was only yesterday. No, a few days before. I get all these days mixed up so easily. It's probably because I'm not with you anymore. We only started to get to know each other, to become friends. But I had watched you way before you even noticed me, before I presented myself to you. Those days with you are etched in my mind and I'm afraid that I'll never forget you.  
  
But then again I'm afraid that I will.  
  
I thought you were the best thing in the world when I first saw you. You were so beautiful, no, you are so beautiful. So handsome and never lacking in charm. You don't know it but everything that you do set my heart on fire.  
  
I never thought that I would go so far. I never thought I would...  
  
When I first saw you I thought it would be another mindless crush. Yes mindless. I've had those before. I'm sure that most people have. When you're attracted to a person for a certain reason. You get over it soon though, and you're happy that you were never in a true relationship with them. I saw you and I thought, 'Wow, I can't believe what I'm seeing.' Because I couldn't.  
  
Your eyes, your face, your body, just you. It was all so amazing.  
  
Later I got the courage to talk to you. I don't know if you knew it or not, but I was scared shitless every time. I kept thinking that you wouldn't like me. That you would find me so annoying or bitchy or conceded that you would never want to be around me. As I got to know you I knew that it wasn't true. You wouldn't have talked to me if you had thought that. I felt myself getting in deeper then I had ever been in before. At the time I didn't know what it ment.  
  
But then I found out about her.  
  
You already had someone. Did you know how much it hurt me when I found out? I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill something. But most of all...I wanted you to stop being so nice to me.  
  
I began to tear apart.  
  
A part of me wanted to shove you away. It wanted to forget that you were ever born. It wanted to scream and shout and bash your head in for leading me on. But you didn't lead me on; I had lead myself on. I thought that there might have been a chance that for us. You never did...at least that I know of.  
  
Then there was the other part of me.  
  
That other part is still inside of me. Alive and well. It's the part of me that always wants you close. It's the part that wants to make you smile and laugh, and for you to make me do the same. That part has yet to give up hope. "Maybe you'll be with him one day," it says.  
  
I have your picture.  
  
I look at it everyday you know. It's in my wallet. It's the one you gave to me, a person that you barely knew. I can't look at it for long though, because when I do I think I'm being stupid. But when I just catch a glimpse of you I remember every moment that we were together and I smile and keep thinking that we'll be like that again. That tomorrow we'll be together. You'll ask me out and everything will be wonderful...  
  
But there is her.  
  
That girl. The one you're in love with. I can tell that you are every time you're close to her. You are so deeply into each other that sometimes I think it might be deeper then I am for you. That's when I start to hurt again.  
  
I haven't seen you in days.  
  
Not in days. I cried the last time we were together. You must think that I'm a big wuss. A crybaby. I cried and you hugged me. I was in a bad mood and you asked me if I was all right. I was sulky and you made me laugh. Not directly me but I like to think so. There were those kids and you were being pestered, but you didn't mind. You entertained them and made me laugh. Then you looked right at me and continued right along.  
  
You love to make me laugh you told me that.  
  
I could easily find you. I know I could. But maybe I don't want to. Among with that part that wants you is also the part that resents you. It's the part that thinks it's better if we are apart. But I want to be your friend. In the very least I want to be your friend. It would hurt me and rip me and tear me and put me threw so much pain...  
  
But I would be there with you.  
  
I would have gone threw Hell and back for you. I still will. Maybe we'll see each other again and maybe not. The only thing that I know is true is that I will never forget you. In my heart you will always stay.  
  
Did you know that I just wanted to kiss you once?  
  
Of course not. I tried to make sure that you didn't find out. You have someone you know. Maybe I'll find someone for me. I'll find someone that will love me as much as you love her...  
  
But I'm just afraid that person is you.  
  
You are the first person I ever fell this much for. You won't be the last my head says, but my heart keeps telling me to keep hoping. Maybe those are the two parts of me that are at war over you. Maybe...  
  
So, will I ever see you again?  
  
I suppose maybe I will. And when I do, I want you to go up to me and kiss me. Just kiss me. No word would be needed, just actions. But words would be nice...that's what I want. That's what I want so badly...  
  
But it's not up to me; it's up to you.  
  
Maybe it's best if you don't know. You do have someone. I just keep telling myself that. But until I do see you again I'll always think of you.  
  
Who knows? Maybe I'll be the one to kiss you.  
  
Life is strange sometimes. It gives you all these choices and as soon as you think you chose the right one something happens. Something bad. In my case that thing was you. Fate brought you to me, but I thought it was supposed to be a good thing. Fate has a twisted sense of humor.  
  
I'll always think of you...  
  
You know what?  
  
...everyday...  
  
I think I love you.  
  
I'll always remember you the way you are now...  
  
You know that, right?  
  
...Rune...  
  
That's what I was thinking at that time. I still think that. Yes, partly my week sucked because I like his guy who has a gf and blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
I still feel that way about him. Just change that Rune to a Mark...blushes OOPS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NOPE!  
  
It makes a nice little Nohiro/Rune doesn't it?  
  
And no, I don't support Tintlet in any way, shape or form. I dun like Rune/Tintlet very much.  
  
Reply? Yes? No? Maybe so? 


End file.
